


Competitiveness is a curse

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Crack, F/F, Teasing, competitive!Doctor, don't take this seriously, i know its silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Doctor is really competitive in arm wrestling.Only one person can defeat her.





	Competitiveness is a curse

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is silly, but I thought of it and had fun while writing it. 
> 
> We know Jodie is competitive AF and we know about the arm wrestling on set. So this fanfic was born of that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it. I just wrote it so any mistakes are mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you like. 
> 
> Ps. I know you guys say my characterization is good but I'm not sure about this one since I wrote it sleep deprived.

This regeneration of the Doctor was very competitive. The Doctor herself wasn’t aware of this until they travelled to Aquarius 9, a planet that was known for its competitive games. Yaz had jokingly challenged her for an arm wrestling match and against all odds she had won. She never had been particularly strong – not even when she had been a man – at least not physically and she always had been okay with it. But as she defeated Yaz she grew cocky and realized she was damn competitive this time around (maybe she always had been, she wasn’t that sure). 

She kept winning all the female arm wrestling matches and by the fifth person she defeated, she started to goad anyone who was near to arm wrestle her. Soon, they were surrounded by people that were chanting the Doctor’s name as she defeated woman after woman. Her friends tried to drag her away from the table where the matches were happening but she wouldn’t budge. 

The Doctor paled when a woman pushed the other people aside and sat down in front of her on the table with a dangerous smirk. The woman was gorgeous. She had curly and wild blonde hair that framed her classically beautiful face, green-azure eyes full of mischief and supple lips painted in dark red. Her body was full figured in a hourglass shape and she was wearing tactical clothes –although her trousers were tight and her blouse had a nice cleavage - with two futuristic looking guns attached to her hips by the holsters. Ryan, Graham and Yaz were instantly on edge but the Doctor didn’t seemed cautious. She looked like she was seeing a ghost. 

“Hello sweetie.” She greeted in a tone of voice that resembled a purr. “You caused quite a commotion in here. Let’s see if you’re as good as everyone is telling you are.” She winks as she places her elbow on the table.

The Doctor was still staring at her. Her face was completely devoid of color but her eyes were full of emotion. Yaz could recognize sadness in there as well as fondness. 

“Sweetie, are you going to arm wrestle me? We can’t wait all day.” She smiled, genuinely. River’s edgy façade melted as she looked at the Doctor with the same fondness as the Doctor looked at her. Graham, Yaz and Ryan glanced confusedly at each other, eager to know who the woman was and what she meant for their friend. 

The Doctor shook her head, like she was trying to get rid of her thoughts and positively beamed at the woman in front of her. “Oh, River Song you’re going down!” She said excitedly and the woman rolled her eyes as they clasped hands. 

“Please, you’re never going to win this.” She said as the judge yelled above the cacophony for people to place their bets. 

“What makes you think I won’t?” She raises an eyebrow. “I won every single one before you arrived.” The Doctor said smugly. River smiled and leaned forward, efficiently causing the Doctor to drop her eyes momentarily to her cleavage. 

“You won’t be able to concentrate if you keep looking at me like that.” She smirked. “And you will keep looking at me like that, darling. It’s just the effect I have on people and especially on you.” She winked and the Doctor flushed. 

“I will win.” The Doctor set her jaw and deviated her gaze from River’s cleavage. 

“Wanna bet?” River asked teasingly. 

“I thought people were already betting.” The Doctor frowned, confused. 

River chuckled. “They are, but I mean a bet exclusively between us.” 

“What’s at stake?” The Doctor asked, looking intrigued. 

“If I win, I get to borrow the TARDIS for an indefinite amount of time.” She says and the Doctor gasps. 

“No way!” 

“Please, I can always steal her and you’ll never be the wiser. At least like this you’ll know.” She smiled broadly as the Doctor huffed and grumbled to herself under her breath. 

“And if I win?” The Doctor asks and River bites down on her bottom lip, leaning forward to whisper on the Doctor’s ear. The companions watched as the Doctor’s face turned redder and redder the more River talked and the Doctor’s grip on the table was so strong it was whitening her knuckles. As River sat back on her chair, the Doctor gulped down dryly and nodded to which River laughed, throwing her head back and causing her curls to bounce. Then she looked at the Doctor again and smirked. 

“Kinky.” 

The Doctor gasped, offended. “You were the one who said that stuff in my ear.” 

River shrugged. “Yeah, but you’re willing to go along with it.” She smiled when the Doctor didn’t deny it. “I like this new version of you.” River eyed the Doctor’s body – what she could see at least - in appreciation. “Very much.” 

“Let’s begin!” The judge said as he neared them. He recited the rules again, causing the two blondes to roll their eyes in annoyance. “Ready?” He said. 

“I was born ready.” The Doctor muttered and River huffed. 

“So cliché.” She whispered at the Doctor. 

Then the judge was commencing the match and they began. Yaz couldn’t take her eyes off the women’s biceps as they were straining with the exertion. They were evenly matched so far, both staring intently at each other without breaking eye contact. Yaz could feel the collective of people holding their breaths in unison as they watched. None of the other matches had the same energy as this one was exuding. 

River managed to lower the Doctor’s hand a good fraction. 

“River, stop cheating!” The Doctor said between gritted teeth. 

River looked at her with the most innocent of expressions. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“So you’re telling me your foot isn’t caressing my thigh, right now?” She asked in disbelief. 

River shrugged. “There’s no rule regarding where my foot should stay during the match, sweetie.” 

“Certainly NOT on my thigh.” She expressed. 

“Well, you’ve never complained before.” 

The Doctor huffed, annoyed. “You’re impossible.” 

“Yes, but that’s why you married me.” With that she made a final strain and lowered the Doctor’s hand to the table, effectually winning the arm wrestle. Some cheered for her as she got up from the table and bowed, but others booed. The Doctor only dropped her head on the table and groaned. 

“Oh c’mon, love!” River giggled as she offered the Doctor a hand, lifting her up from her chair. “Don’t worry, just because you lost it doesn’t mean we can’t do what I told you.” She winked and started to walk away to were the TARDIS was parked. The Doctor could only follow with a silly grin in her face even if she had lost. The companions stayed glued to their places for a moment, too shocked to do something else, before they hurried behind the two women, demanding answers about the whole ordeal.


End file.
